


爱与死的女性之圆

by qfwfq_mitosis_ritzer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qfwfq_mitosis_ritzer/pseuds/qfwfq_mitosis_ritzer
Kudos: 3





	爱与死的女性之圆

爱与死的女性之圆

围着一个圆，三个女人在交谈。构成这个谈话群体的是钻石滚边珍珠耳坠、石榴花香味口红和来自远古之湖的迷雾。  
一个女人说，我和丈夫在康沃尔乡下一块近水之地买下了一栋古堡，城堡最古的砖石可追溯到金雀花王朝。夏天我们就去瑞士度假，一共动用两架私人飞机：一架装人和酒，一架装十只斑点狗。  
另一个女人说，我调配香水也收集香水。我用一片月光为伦敦一位著名律师之女调配用于她婚礼的香水，作为报酬，我取走她腹中的私生子研磨成粉，得到一个销魂的夜晚之香。  
最后一个女人轻盈地开口，她的声音缥缈空灵，她说：“我还年轻的时候，杀死过一头红龙。她和一座大岛血肉相连，在她巨大的枯骨中，岛屿和我都得以新生。”

但是，如果一个人从未死亡，那她也谈不上得到新生。两个女人发现了这一逻辑的不洽，为了让最后一个女人讲清来龙去脉，前两位慷慨地讲述起各自的故事。

第一个女人说：

不列颠已经无从寻找神秘，那里被星巴克、轨道交通和跳蚤市场覆盖，像一只被苍蝇布满的、无法辨认的巨龙尸体。我坐在一辆捷豹里，视野之内只有山丘和湖泽还在虚幻地吻着。在康沃尔，那里有许多我不知道名字的湖泊。我走在水上，水里映出一个影子，但它不属于我，因为它有着砂金色的发丝，即使在阴暗的水中也那么耀眼，绝非我这幽冥之境来客能够拥有。可是她亦步亦趋地跟着我，即使我返回陆地，金色的影子也从湖中静静地凝望着我。我不是善人，曾用毒药毒废丈夫前妻的儿子，因为他不仅想要独占家产，还对我有所觊觎；我也不懂节俭，家中的每一只斑点狗都要配上刻着它们各自姓名的玛瑙石名牌；但和这些事比起来，我只有一桩经历有资格被称为罪孽：我杀死了我的妹妹。可湖中的影子目光宁静，我无法解释，便往回跑。不管腐烂到什么程度，英格兰的风景总是令人赏心悦目的。十多个世纪以来，这浓郁的、风起云涌的天空不知道造就了多少诗人和画家。我就这样在空旷的草野上奔跑，很久之后，恨意才出现在我的心头，而随之它又被巨大的惆怅取代。

第二个女人说：

没有一种不会致人怀孕的爱情。若是两个人相爱，女人的肚子里就会孕育生物学意义上的结晶；若是两个人相恨，女人的肚子里就会结珠深刻的仇恨。我剖开律师之女洁白的小腹，闻到悔恨与慌乱的味道，它们被镌刻在一个灯红酒绿的夜晚里。你看，人们都说我们女巫淫乱，却很少反思他们的女儿偷偷放纵到什么地步。我皱了皱眉头，但取出的一团小小血肉确实是上等的制香原料。这个不听话的漂亮女孩躺在丈夫的仇恨上痉挛，她的人生太浅薄，像一朵走失的年轻云朵，以为自己哪里都能去。她结婚时有多纯洁无暇，死亡时就有多血腥浑浊。等她的坟上长出挺拔的小柏树时，我要把陈年的香水送给我的儿子——这是一瓶合适的成年礼，提醒着少年成人世界的代价。是的，我还有一个儿子，这个儿子是我的仇恨所生。她的父亲太无情，从我身上夺走一切，夺走了正在我身上诞生的神和岛屿。但是她的父亲又太强大，只有我俩的儿子才能将其杀死。最后我得到两具尸体，从此我夜里常常忽然醒来，手脚冰冷，像是睡在一个雪白的死人身边。可我觉得，死者并不恨我。  
两个女人讲完了，她们看向最后一个。

最后一个女人一开口，英格兰美丽的乡野就在她开启的唇齿之间闪闪掠过，泥土的酒湖水的烟，呛入听者的灵魂。女人说，你们各自都讲了一部分故事，这很不错，因为魔女欣赏残缺的美德。但这个故事是我们共有的故事，因此我要补完它，用我们共有的名字：  
月经开始出现的时候，摩根在她妹妹的身上发现了愤怒与妒恨的实体。于是她愈发疯狂地诅咒阿尔托莉雅，她吞食仇恨并不是为了摆脱不幸，而是为了沉迷于不幸。她深信自己腹部被洞穿出一个血淋淋的大窟窿，所以她的自恋和自厌纠缠得更加厉害。王女就此滑向黑暗的一面，她的妹妹的一生光辉灿烂到何种地步，她的一生就肮脏到相应的深度。一个惹人厌恶的白色梦魔曾说过：“毕竟你们都是尤瑟的女儿，你们的血液里都携带难以理解的自虐因子。这种大逆不道的自虐，表现在女巫身上令人憎恶，表现在王者身上则令人恐惧。”  
尽管语出仇人之口，但摩根赞同他的话。她利用了人们对她的妹妹的恐惧，亚瑟王死时，风从岛屿西南角的康沃尔生起，一直刮到斯卡布罗海岬，那里有一座座承受狂风的小旅馆，碧蓝的天穹上数百只乌鸦盘旋，如同诸神丢弃的一把泥沼之水，散落成千万滴漆黑的水珠。然后摩根漫行了一千五百多年，她说不出她在寻找什么：死亡，已然过去式了；爱情，对她而言还在遥遥无期的未来。何况她也并不渴求这两者。  
但是她来到这里，来到三个女人之间，圆形如流水循环。

第三个女人的故事到此为止。沉默一会后，第一个女人说：我和我的妹妹育有一个儿子——其实是女儿，她死前终于叫出了一声父亲。第二个女人说：我女儿的父亲死后化为一道金色影子，日夜游荡在康沃尔的湖里，她就是这样的人——直到死亡仍想宽恕我的心灵。  
她们重又谈起话来，围绕着流动之圆。三个女人在交谈，前两人谈她们收藏的梵克雅宝首饰、印度香薰和古董礼服。最后一个女人轻盈地开口，她的声音像是从遥远的多雾之湖上传来：“我拥有过一条红龙，更为奢侈的是，我杀死了她。”  
两个女人一齐刷刷看向她，问她：“那你为什么还活着？”  
摩根答：“直到现在我才看清，我活到此时是为了确认这一刻：我爱她。”  
她说完就闭上了眼睛，妹妹的一头金发在阳光中摇曳，满头黄金碰撞黄金发出纯音声响。经过了一千五百多年的漫长岁月，圆环的尾端终于驶到首端，爱终于缓缓，又紧紧地拥抱死亡。

END


End file.
